g569fandomcom-20200213-history
Nirvana
The Magic of Reversal Nirvana is a legendary Magic created by the Nirvits. Description A legendary Magic, which, according to Hibiki Laytis, has the power to turn light to darkness and vice versa. This works when people are wavering in their emotions and forces people to change alignments between light and darkness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 10-11 However, for all the darkness it turns into light, the same amount of light is tuned into darkness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Page 10 This Magic has various stages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 Creators Four-hundred years ago, Nirvana was created by Roubaul of the "Nirvit", a race of humans who kept themselves in a neutral state during times of war. To try and keep the world in peace, he constructed Nirvana to force people into stopping the wars that ravaged the world at that time. After succeeding, Nirvana became a symbol of peace and the Nirvit made it their home. However, for all the darkness that it had turned into light, Nirvana took more and more darkness upon itself. It turned its residents, the Nirvit, from light to darkness and made them fight among themselves until it was impossible to survive and the only one to survive was Roubaul. However, even Roubaul's body perished, but in order to atone for the sins he committed, his spirit watched over Nirvana until someone came that was powerful enough to destroy it in his stead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 8-11 Stages of Nirvana It was stated by Hibiki that in the 'Final Stage' of Nirvana, light and darkness would completely switch places; however, he mentions that there are intermediate stages. First stage In Nirvana's first stage, a pillar of black light with dark Magic streams bursts from Nirvana itself. This causes those who are caught in the rift between light and darkness, due to negative thoughts, to completely switch sides. However, some "negative" emotions, like rage, that are for someone else's sake, then it may not truly be "negative", therefore not forcing the one with the emotion to switch sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 12- Victims to this stage are Sherry, who attacked Gray Fullbuster with her Wood Doll, after having seen Lyon Vastia presumably die at the hands of Racer; and also Hoteye, when he hugged Jura Neekis after proclaiming that only love was needed to live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 11-16 Second stage In its second stage, which was activated by Brain, Nirvana, breaking the ground, erupts upwards revealing the city where the Nirvit lived. From the earth around it, long spider-like legs appear which seem to be made of flexible stone and are used as Nirvana's support and allows it to move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 8-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 2-3 At the top of the palace in the center of the city, is the "king area", the point from where Nirvana is controlled by means of Magic. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 7-9 However, there doesn't have to be a person in the king's area to keep it moving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 Each of the six legs are powered by a lacrima that constantly absorbs Magic from the earth. This lacrimas are positioned around the top of each of the six legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 12 This stage of Nirvana has the ability to fire massive Magical beams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 3-7 The only way to stop Nirvana in this state is to destroy the six lacrimas empowering it at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 13 Six members of the Light Team managed to do just that, once all the lacrimas were destroyed, Nirvana caved in on itself and crumbled to the ground in pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 12-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 2-4 Trivia * When Nirvana first appeared, it was shown to have 8 legsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 2, but then it changed to sevenFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Page 14 and later it changed to only sixFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 12. **In the Q&A, Mirajane believes that Nirvana merely decided to take off two of its legs for no apparent reason, while Lucy Heartfilia thinks that those two legs became a burden to get to Cait Shelter, so it removed them to walk faster. *In Indian religions, the word "Nirvana" refers to the state of being free from sufferings, rising to the utmost top of heaven. References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic items